Crown of Thorns
by Wishingforanother
Summary: "You want to know what you did Malfoy?" I spit, hurling his last name at him to show just how angry I am. He doesn't say anything, but I don't wait. "You got my cousin pregnant!" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Pre-view

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Wait, Rose!" He calls behind me, but I keep walking. "What did I even do? Steal your biscuits again? Because it wasn't me this time!" He yells, and another wave of anger crashes over me.

What did he even do I'll tell him what he even did! I flip around almost running into his chest. He takes a cautious step backwards. "You want to know what you did _Malfoy_?" I spit, hurling his last name at him to show just how angry I am. He doesn't say anything, but I don't wait.

"You got my cousin pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Bye Mum!" I shouted over my shoulder barely even glancing back at her call wishing me a good term. I dart down the corridor, dogging past students mingling in the corridor eager to reach the compartment I've ridden in since the beginning of Hogwarts. Bursting into the compartment near the end a smile widens across my face as the blond boy inside it stands. I throw myself into his arms, and a laugh shakes him as he holds me closer. Still smiling I take a step back.

"Rose it isn't like we haven't seem each other in three months." Scorpius says shaking his head with a small smile on his face. My blue eyes widen. "Two weeks! That's a long time to not see my best friend." I whine. Normally he spends the entire summer with my family. For whatever reason his father insisted on him coming home that last two weeks of holiday this year. "

Why did your father want you to come home anyways?" I ask curiously sitting down. I see his eyes darken a bit. "Never mind!" I say quickly. I'm not quite ready for Scorpius to close himself off. "How's Al?" He asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

I had broken our unspoken rule of not mentioning his family. "Ehh you know. Pining after his latest muggle crush." I say with a laugh. "Unfortunately he seems to have already dated most of his muggle neighbors, and scared the rest of them off." I continue lightly.

It's hard to believe how different Al is from Uncle Harry, aside from being carbon copies of each other they are completely different. Al sees every girl as a plaything, and goes through them like well ... like playthings. Albus is even in Slytherin .

"Well I'm sure he'll have plenty of uhh...options once we get back to Hogwarts. Now that we're in seventh year." Scorpius says awkwardly shifting on his seat. I laugh and he shoots me a disgruntled look. Scorpius and I are both in Gryffindor, and I know how uncomfortable Al's treatment of girls makes him. Of course Scorpius has had his fair share of girlfriends, but as far as I know nothing serious.

At that moment Al bursts into the compartment. He spins around at once closing the door. After pulling the blinds down over the small window he collapses into the seat beside Scorpius. "Oh hey guys." He says as if just spotting us. I burst into laughter and a small smile flashes across Scorpius face. "What was that about?" Scorp asks raising an eyebrow at the blinds.

Al sighed and before he could begin, the train lets out a long whistles, and starts to move. Al glances nervously at the door again. "Well?" I ask staring at my cousin. He appeared to be turning a little green. "Violeta Carter." He whispers, glancing between the two of us. Scorpius raises both his eyebrows.

The tall blond girl had a bit off a reputation for being a little obsessed with Harry Potter.

"What is she bothering you again?" I asked reaching into my knit bag to pull out a book. I flipped through the pages looking for my spot before glancing up at Al again.

He had gone very green, and now resembled an avocado. Scorpius was staring at Al in disbelief. "What? Wait...Al...you didn't?" I asked my eyes slowly widening. Al buried his head in his hand. "ALBUS POTTER!" I shrieked.

"I know. I know. But I thought she'd forget about it. It was the last day of school. Nearly three months ago." He moaned into his hands.

Scorpius sighed, and scooted away from Al to look out the window. He practically radiated disapproval. "Of all the stupid things...why did you have to sleep with her? You know she's completed obsessed with Harry...and by extension you." I scolded.

"Oh drop it, Rose. If I just avoid her long enough she'll forget. It should be easy she's a Ravenclaw. I'll just avoid the library. It's unfortunate you're not a prefect. I could find out her schedule for patrols..." He trailed off, and I rolled my eyes turning away.

Al could scheme all he wanted. On top of that I didn't need a reminder of the disappointment of fifth year. Not being made a prefect hadn't surprised me. One could only do so many pranks before facing the facts of not being a role model. Mum's disappointment had been hard to swallow. Fortunately Dad didn't care as long as I was on the Quidditch team.

"Hey...Scorp. I could use a favor." Al said brightly.

"I'm not asked Will Violeta's prefect schedule." Scorp said without looking at Al, still staring out the window. Scorp's roommate was Head Boy this year.

"No, I was wondering if you'd ask Violeta out." Al said, still with the same bright tone. I sighed at Al's latest plan.

"No." Scorp said still looking out the window. I know he doesn't really like Al, but he seemed in a worse mood then usual.

"Ah come on. Scorp, just for a few weeks. Just to take the heat from me. Everyone wants a piece of the dark brooding Malfoy." Al whined. I raised an eyebrow again watching my best friend. A flush spread across his face.

"You know he's right Scorp." I said teasingly, but I couldn't stop the small surge of jealousy at the thought of him dating anyone.

"Just drop it okay? I don't want to ask her out." Scorpius said angrily, mostly directing his statement at me. He stood with a start before storming out of the compartment.

"Wait Scorpius I was only joking!" I said, shooting an angry look at Al I went after Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Only the OC's are mine. **

"Scorp!" I yelled again, charging down the corridor after him. I saw curious heads popping up in the compartment windows. I ignored them, and pressed on finally catching up to Scorpius.

I caught his hand, and he flipped around eyes flaring. "I told you...Rose." He said angrily, his tone fading as he saw it was me.

"Who else?" I scoffed dropping his hand, and ignoring the faint tingling I felt in my palm. "What was that about?" I asked, looking up slightly to meet his light grey eyes.

It wasn't like him to storm out like that. Albus was irritating, but Scorpius had put up with him the last six years so I didn't see why he'd stop now. Maybe I was being insensitive. He'd clearly been on edge since getting on the train. At my question a shudder ran through his body.

"Hey..." I said, taking his hand. He shut his eyes quickly. "Tell me." I said gently, resisting the urge to touch his cheek. I leaned in, closer to his face. His eyes flickered back open, and I suddenly realized how very close our lips were. He started to lean forward when -

"What are you guys doing?" The compartment door a few feet in front of us had opened with a crash. Scorpius and I jumped apart, and I looked to see the messy brown hair of Will, the new Head Boy, and one of my best friends.

"Nothing." We both replied back in unison. I shot Scorpius a smile, but he wasn't looking at me. He appeared more troubled then before. I mean it wasn't anything. We'd had almost...kissed, but it didn't mean anything. He was my best friend!

"Then come on. Join us!" Will said merrily. I smiled and nodded my consent. Before entering I ran to get Albus. I didn't want to abandon him all alone.

Unsurprisingly he had disappeared, more than likely to join his own friends. Returning to the compartment I found our usual crowd. Will was laughing in the corner a boyish smile flashing across his face. Dominique, my cousin, was sitting beside him her steely eyes running over the group.

I knew her silence held a scheming mind. She was a carbon copy of her mother besides the bright blue eyes that screamed 'Weasley!' Still Dom was really smart - Hermione Granger smart. I always thought she should have been in Ravenclaw.

Next was Carra, my other best friend sitting by the window watching the scenery flash by. I quickly sat down next to Scorpius, across from Carra. Her light green eyes flashed up. "Hi Rose." She said.

"How was your summer Carr?" I asked brightly. She shrugged. "Same old. Same old. Mum was crazy, Dad was protective." A glimmer had entered her eyes. Even if she complained about her family constantly I knew she missed them when she was at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine not seeing anyone in my family for months on end.

"Still must be better than my house. I swear every Weasley was at the Burrow for Lily's sixteenth birthday. Plus all her friends, and Al's and James's. I wish you had been able to come." I chattered quickly. It had become something of an event, Lily's birthday was one of the only two birthdays for the next generation that didn't occur during the school term.

"I bet her party was awesome. I wish I had been able to come, but we were still in France." Carra replied looking at little irritated that she'd been unable to attend. I knew that she should have been back by the party, but her mum had prolonged the trip.

At that point I noticed Scorpius was still being oddly quiet. I was used to him being a little stoic, but he was being more reserved than usual. I turned to him, and found him almost completely zoned out. I jabbed him in the arm, and he refocused on me. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, lowering my voice so no one else would hear.

"Later." He said quickly, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard. At that point Will decided to abandon his conversation with Dom, and scoot down to join us. Dom followed him. A smile was still spread across his face, and I couldn't help the smile the flashed across my own.

"So what's the big secret?" Will asked his eyes flickering between the three of us. "Nothing. We're just talking about Lily's birthday. Which I seem to remember you disappearing during?" I asked my statement changing into a question.

"Well I uh. Had to go home you know." Will mumbled looking down at his shoes. He obviously wasn't telling the entire story, but I wasn't going to get into it now. I didn't really care what Will was hiding I was more concerned with what Scorpius was.

"So Rose, what pranks are you planning this year?" Dom asked with a sigh, shaking her head. Dom didn't approve of my...shenanigans. It was her opinion if I focused more on schoolwork I could be the top of the class.

"Ahh, you know. I'll have to think of something new. I've lost my partners in crime now that James and Fred have left school." I said leaning back with a sigh. I leaned forward, suddenly having an idea. "Oh I know I could -" I said excitedly.

"Umm mind you don't discuss your plans for school vandalism in front of the Head Boy?" Will said, looking at me with unease. I laughed, and gave him an evil grin. "You'll certainly have your hands full Will. I can create just as much havoc as James and Fred could together. On top on that I'll come out with all E's on my N.E.W.T.'s!" I declared glancing around the group. Carra smiled slightly, still looking out the window. Scorp laughed, looking at the disgruntled expression on Dom's face. It amazed Dom to no end that I'd managed to pull out all Exceeds Expectations and two Outstandings in Transfiguration and Potions after rushing through all my work and hardly studying for O.W.L's. It was a talent.

"Oh come on Dom, we all know you are the top of the class." I said leaning, back hoping she'd lighten up. Dom shrugged leaning back, but I knew how much her marks meant to her.

"And we all know Scorp's at the bottom!" Will exclaimed, catching Scorpius's eyes. "I am not!" He exclaimed angrily.

We all burst into laughter at his disgruntled reaction. We continued to talk and laugh as the train sped on toward Hogwarts.

**Hello Lovelies! Also I'm sorry it's late. I meant to update this last week but I've been out of town for school. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's kind of a filler but I need to introduce Will, Dom and Carra. They will be very important as the story goes on. Just to be clear, Rose, Al, Scorp, Will, Dom, and Carra are all seventh years. They are also all the Gryffindor besides Al who is a Slytherin. **

**Also I'm considering adding a younger sister into the story for Scorp, she'd be eleven. Thoughts? I know it isn't cannon, but I've always imagined him with a bouncing bubbly littler sister. A mini Astoria! **

**Please Review! It filled my heart with so much joy to see the follows, and although I'm not going to hold the chapter's captive for reviews (I'll post them as soon as I'm done! Promise!) they will inspire me to work faster. **

**Thanks!  
**

**~Wish**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

It wasn't long before we were all at Hogwarts. It had been an enjoyable train ride, and I was glad to be back among my best friends. Even if I saw Dom and Scorp almost every day, it was different being back at school. For one Carra and Will were with us, and for another we didn't have the constant eyes of my mother on us.

During the train ride Scorpius had relaxed becoming the quiet but engaging person I had grown up with. This didn't change the fact I fully planned on interrogating him once we were alone.

"Guys we need to change." I exclaimed glancing at my watch, and interrupting a lively conversation about Quidditch.

We all quickly changed before excitedly gathering around the window, waiting for that glimpse of the castle. I squealed as the castle came into sight, and Scorp grinned at my childish excitement.

Dom rolled her eyes. "Rose, we've only lived here for six years." She said.

"Oh come on Dom. It's our last year." I said with a sign flopping back into my chair.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm sure it will be interesting." Will said, flopping down beside me. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"No it won't it will be boring. Like normal." I grumbled.

"You call blowing up the Slytherin table last year normal?" Carra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I wonder if they've fixed it yet." I speculated, glancing at the ceiling. James and Fred had decided a nice parting gift last year would be to have an explosion at the Slytherin table at the end of the year feast. Needless to say Headmistress Crance was not impressed.

At that moment the train grounded to halt shuddering as it pulled into the station. It was flurry of movement as everyone struggled to push off the train at once. Someone how I managed to stay with my friends, but as we exited the train a small brown haired girl practically threw herself against Scorpius. "Scorp!" She squeaked, looking up at him with big grey eyes.

Will, Carra, Dom, and I looked at her in shock. "Auri!" Scorp said looking down at the child.

"I didn't see you the entire train ride!" She chattered quickly. "But I met people. Everyone here is really really nice! What house do you think I'll be in? Does the Great Hall really open up to the sky? Will I have to -"

We never got to hear the rest of the girl's question as at that moment a familiar cry of 'First years' was bellowed over the crowd by Rubeus Hagrid. The little girl darted off at once without saying goodbye.

I gave Scorpius a strange look but he ignored me and pressed on to get a carriage. Our group followed him, and we quickly boarded a carriage. It had just begun to more, when I turned to Scorpius. "Who was -?" I broke off finally realizing that it must have been his little sister. "Was that your sister?" I asked.

Scorpius smiled slightly. "Yep that's Aurelia." He replied.

"You have a sister?" Dom asked leaning forward doing her signature eyebrow raise.

Scorp shrugged. "What house do you think she's going to be in?" I asked, leaning forward my eyes brightening.

"Anything but Slytherin. She's bright, she's brave, friendly." Scorp said his smile widening. It was then that I realized how much Scorp loved his sister, even if he had only mentioned her to me a few times.

"Why have I never heard of her before?" Dom demanded, glaring at Scorpius. Carra rolled her eyes looking out the window. We all knew Scorp's relationship with his parents, his father in particular, - Dom just seemed to be ignoring that fact. Will glanced at Scorp, expecting an explosion like the one in third year.

Scorp leaned back his face going still. "I have mentioned her before. Did anyone ever ask?" He said curtly glancing around the group. It wasn't a very fair statement, we all steered away from the topic of him family at his own request. As far as I know I was the only one he had ever mentioned Aurelia too.

I knew he and his mother were close, he always spent a few days with her and Aurelia during the holidays. His father was a different matter.

We all knew the part Draco Malfoy had played in the war. I knew he'd changed as well. I didn't know what Scorp had against his father.

"So." I said, trying to break the tension. "Will, who's the Head Girl?" I asked turning to Will. A brilliant smile spread across his face.

"You don't know then?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, obviously I did not. I had expected Dom to get it but she hadn't said anything.

"Blythe McLaggen." He said with a grin. I burst into laughter at his hopeful face. Blythe, a Ravenclaw, was the daughter of Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown. Will had liked her for ages, but had never built up the courage to ask her out. Maybe now that they were sharing a dorm he'd get the chance.

"Aww. Maybe sweet little Will can finally have his first girlfriend!" Dom shrieked.

"And you say I'm childish!" I exclaimed swatting her on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow I continued "By the way how's Eric Longbottom?"

"Oh Merlin, don't mention him." Dom said leaning back into her seat with a groan.

"How was seeing him at Lily's party?" I asked curiously. Dom scowled at me. Carra was watching the conversation with an interested expression.

"You saw him at Lily's party?" Will asked, looking at Dom. A protective look had spread over his face. Dom and Eric had dated for almost two years when she caught him kissing Kat Chang-Boot. It had devastated her, and we all knew she still loved him even if she acted like she was fine.

"Yes. It was beyond weird. It doesn't help that Dad and Mum don't know why we broke up. They were being all 'friendly' with him." Dom said quickly anger sparking in her eyes.

At that moment the carriage came to a grinding halt at the gates of Hogwarts. Dom quickly slid out before we could question her anymore. Carra, Will, Scorp and I all exchanged glances. One thing was certain. This wasn't going to be a normal year.

**Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry, this is late. I know it seems like another filler, but it has important aspects. I'm disappointed I didn't get to introduce some of the characters I wanted too, but oh well. I wanted to get you guys an update!****  
I hope you liked the chapter! I'm happy with it for once. Also, Auri! Scorp's sister! I love her so much! Hahaha. Anyways on another note, I fear no one has made a connection I NEED you to get. This is might be a spoiler so if you don't want to know stop reading. Stop now. It's coming. Scorp slept with the person he slept with at Lily's birthday party. There. On another note Dom - Argh. Never mind I'm not going to say anything.**

**Please review. The two I got last chapter made me SO happy.**

**Thanks!  
**

**~Wish**


End file.
